Harry Potter: The Justice Mage and the Shadow Sorcerer: Year 1-Year 7
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: Justice equality balance, The Team: Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abott, Neville Longbottom Hermoine Granger NO SLASH some canon ABANDONED: rewrite called: Harry Potter, Avalon Prince Book 1: Discoveries and A Strange Stone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: THIS STARTS RIGHT AT HARRY AT OLLIVANDERS, HARRY IS ONLY HEIR TO PEVERALL, POTTER, AND BLACK (LIILY POTTER IS FROM A BLACK DISOWNMENT (NOT TONKS) SQUIB LINE HE IS HEIR POTTER AND BLACK PEVERALL(LORD SHIP AT 17 PS HARRY IS FILTHY RICH, Sirius died AND HARRY HAS PROTECTION LOTS(no dumble bashing or any bashing)**

**Now on with it**

Hagrid tells me he has to run an errand here and tells me to get my wand from Ollivanders. I go inside and this creepy old man tells me I have been expecting you. He gives me numerous wands to try but none of them work including Voldemort's brother wand.

He tells me, I have to get a custom wand. I go into his private office and lays out a bunch of cores and woods and tells me to pick.

My cores are shadow phoenix (is still light) and basilisk venom combined with my own blood so I can use it. The wood is Elder wood from the Holy moon tree. Hagrid meets me outside the shop and gives me white owl called Hedwig and I thank him.

I go to Flourish and Botts for the textbooks and I get extra like Mind Protection, Offensive and Defensive Magic and cool potions. The robes I get from Madam Malkins are fresh high quality silk with my family crests on the shoulder parts and the back. The cloaks are black, grey and green.

I go on the train to meet some new friends and allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express...

I am in the train and I find an empty compartment and I sit there reading books and practice magic. Someone comes in the compartment named Draco Malfoy, he tells me that he that he likes muggles unlike his family who don't.

Two people come in and sneer at Draco named Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom tell me that all Malfoys are bad and hate muggles. I tell Ron that Draco likes muggles and shouldn't base someone else on their father's actions. I also convince him that Slytherins are not bad people.

Someone else comes in called Hermione Granger a muggleborn who is obsessed with books and authority. I explain to her books and authority is not always right. The final people are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. We all make friends and start to talk about houses and I say I refuse to be sorted and everyone looks at me like I am crazy explain to them why should we be sorted based on abilities, it's stupid, I came to Hogwarts to make friends, play Quidditch, fun and learn magic, not to have stupid house rivalries with a house.

Everyone tells me, you are right and we all agree. We refuse to be sorted.

(SORRY LAST AN BECAUSE OF OUR SITUATION THE GANG WILL BE ONE AFTER THE OTHER)

Hogwarts: The Sorting

We walk in and we are amazed by the school. The sorting hat sings its cool song and we look at each other and we know what we are going to do. They call my name first and we all say we refuse to be sorted!

Everyone is in shock and looking at us like we are crazy. McGonagall asks us why you don't want to be sorted. Draco replies well a lot of muggleborns, half and pure bloods come to Hogwarts for some reasons. Hermione says, make friends, Draco and Ron say play Quidditch, Neville says have fun, and I say learn magic. We didn't come to be sorted into a house and be judged on it. Examples are everyone looks at Slytherins are evil and Gryffindors charge into battle or even Hufflepuffs are weak. We will come here to learn magic.

If Hogwarts cannot accommodate us we will move to a different one. Sports are easy, we can create our own team and we will get points but we don't participate in the house cup.

Dumbledore says okay, but what should your team be called? We look at each other and nod. I say The Shadows. He replies back a good name but why that one? We represent balance of Light and Dark magic, justice, equality of wizards, creatures and muggles. We represent the shadows the balance of everything.

What about your common room? We pick the Chamber of Secrets and everyone is silent. Professor McGonagall asks what about the basilisk? I say, Professor, I think you know there is a spell to get rid of the basilisk forever. Very well, Dumbledore says. HSA HANA SASA TIPA OEOD GOBAG!

Let the feast begin!

We eat and talk, pretty much having a fun time.

Home at last!


End file.
